Cipher
Appearance Cipher has pale skin, black and blue hair in dreadlocks, and blue eyes. Her fashion choice is "cyberpunk", with her own futuristic twist, an LED bodysuit capable of projecting any image, usually rainbow colors that change and ripple with touch. Personality Cipher is friendly, but a bit air-headed from having amnesia. She behaves a bit distantly, struggling to remember the identities of who she knows. Abilities Superstrength Being a cyborg, she has mechanical superstrength, but doesn't fully realize it (having forgotten about it), until something happens for her to use it. Immortality Considering that a majority of her body was replaced by a mechanical part that can be replaced when damaged, she has the potential to live perpetually. Relationships Family She believes herself to be the only child of Dr. Savoire. Friends She doesn't have many friends (basically none at all), but she is amiable towards all. Romance She is dating Zack Wukong. However, she does not realize that her "father" keeps a close eye on her love life, making sure she does not fall for anyone who is shorter-lived than her, trying to protect her from the heartbreak of her sweetheart dying. Thankfully, her boyfriend Zack is also immortal. History Cipher was not always a cyborg. As a matter of fact, she was born as Cecilia Foreman, the only and well loved child of Gregory and Alice Foreman, two ordinary humans. And Cecelia appeared to be perfectly ordinary as well. At least, until she had reached 10 years of age, when she was diagnosed with a rare disease, a disorder that caused all of her major organs systems to deteriorate, which would eventually lead to a premature death. This news struck her parents especially hard, as they had wished for a child for years on end, and after six miscarriages, finally had a child, only to find out she was to die early. Desperate for any solution, they reached out to a bioengineer, whom they had heard had prolonged his own life by replacing failing body parts with mechanical ones. The bioengineer, Dr. Savoire, agreed, but only to replace organs once they fail. They did not have long to wait. Five days after Cecelia’s 11th birthday, her heart gave out, and was the first part to be replaced by Dr. Savoire’s bionic version. Bit, by bit, year after year, her body shut down, only to be revived again by a mechanized replacement. With Dr. Savoire’s aid, the Foremans were able to spend many happy years with their daughter. But the treatments had an unforeseen side effect. Unforeseen, that is, by the Foremans, but not Dr. Savoire. This side effect was that Cecelia was now virtually immortal, her aging functions greatly slowed by the operations. Over the years the Foremans began to notice this, but they did not care. After all, how wonderful was it that their only daughter, dying before, would now live forever? But immortality does come with a cost, and that cost is to watch your loved ones age and die around you. And so did Cecelia’s parents, greatly aged while their daughter remained a teen. Their passing brought a time of great grief for Cecelia, who was now being cared for by Dr. Savoire. Daily she would visit her parents’ graves, thinking back on all the fond memories. That is, until her brain failed as well. It started with slight amnesia, a second or two gone, then grew into whole days missing. She started to have blackouts, losing her sight and speech. Dr. Savoire was left with no choice but to replace her brain as well. But the cost was all her memory. Of her parents, her past, her very personality. With this new tech brain, she was in a sense a baby in an adult body. With no memory of her former life, she began a new one. She took on the name Cipher, and adopted Dr. Savoire as her father, simply by assuming he was since he always took care of her. She was sent back to school to relearn what was lost. She still had some of her old habits, reflexively visiting her parents’ graves, though no longer knowing why, as they were now strangers to her. This behavior saddened Dr. Savoire, as he had grown fond of Cipher, and was reluctant to put her through the grief of losing her true parents all over again. He tried to make excuses for his behavior, thinking that in a sense he was her father too, having created so much of her new body himself, and that it gave him the right to protect her from such things. After all, the Foremans had made him swear that no matter what happens to them, to keep their daughter alive and well. __FORCETOC__ Category:Original Characters Category:Cyborg Category:Pdwolverine's oc Category:Females